Lies, Misunderstandings & Witholding The Truth
by WinnieMoo
Summary: Mark is back in Seattle after two years, to find Callie... with two year old. Set after the "Are you okay?" "Do I look okay?" conversation
1. Broken Strings

A/N: So this has been running through my head for the past week. I'm a procrastinator, you have no idea how many games of computer Solitaire I played before got the first paragraph done, but I figured I should start it now. To the one person who reviewed my first story, I'll love you forever, but I'm sorry there isn't gonna be a new chapter. I've got zero ideas for that one. Maybe you could help me…. Anyhoo, this starts at 5.08 and takes a 2.1/2 year jump. Let's just say that Meredith and Derek's non-wedding is happening now. There's a lot of Cristina, so by extension Owen, but it's mostly Mark/Callie. The Callie/Cristina friendship is there because they both kick ass and Shonda should add more of their friendship. But I know that'll never happen, because she doesn't really give a crap what the viewers think. Moving along swiftly, I own nothing except Analilia, that's kind of the point of fan fiction, it's for the FANS. Oh and same goes for my last story, I didn't put a disclaimer there.

"Are okay?" He asked.

"Do I look okay?" She asked back.

"You look great." He replied.

"Then I'm okay." She lied.

Of course she looked great. There was never a time in Callie's life when she didn't. She was probably the only woman Mark knew who almost looked better without make-up, than she did with it. But she wasn't okay. 

Mark pulled her into the nearest on call room.

"Trying to seduce me Dr. Sloan?" Callie smiled, but her heart wasn't in it.

"Far from it, Dr. Torres. I'm trying to talk some sense into you. You can joke all you want about this, but we both know you're hurt. Just talk about it, Torres. I'm right here, I'm asking. Answer me honestly now. Are you okay?" 

He put his hands on either side of her face, but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Mark, can you just stop it please? Stop trying to…" Callie paused, looking for the right words,"get inside my head. I'm not okay and you clearly know I'm not okay, so stop asking. Leave me alone."

She walked towards the door, but he continued talking.

"Y'know, I've been waiting for this day." 

Callie stopped walking.

"You've been waiting for the day Erica would leave and make me feel like shit? That a really nice sentiment Sloan. You really know how make a girl feel better." Callie crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Not feeling like shit part, the Erica leaving part. Or just the two of you breaking up in general." 

"Why? So I would stop asking you for sex advice and obstruct your new over-turned leaf?" Her tone was cynical now. What the hell was he getting at?

"Naah, we both know that leaf thing was bullshit. I enjoyed helping you out. A lot." He smirked.

"You enjoyed helping me out and that's why you were waiting for the day Erica and I broke up?" Callie was beyond confused now.

"Cut me some slack here, I've done never this before." He put his chin in his hands and scratched his stubble.

"Done what before? You're kind of scaring me now."

"I've been waiting for the day you would realize that nothing could or would happen with Erica, because… because you're too good for her Cal. The fact that she just left without saying anything proves that. We… we would be so good together Callie."

Her full name. There was Cal and Torres, but hardly Callie. He was being sincere.

"Say something. Anything. Callie?" He stared at her with those big blue eyes.

"Mark… If we… If we started… something and it didn't work out… you're the only person whose ever genuinely cared about me… I don't… we can't." She was nearing tears.

Mark didn't know what to say. She was voicing all the anxieties he'd been thinking, but he needed to know, he needed to ask if she felt the same.

"Callie, do you want to be with me? I love you. Do you feel the same way? Could you feel the same way?"

"I… I…"

She didn't know if she did. 

He was Mark. He was the first person she called when anything happened. 

He was her friend.

Mark pulled her close. They stared intensely at one another for a few seconds. And then he kissed her.

She couldn't fight him. 

Her mind was telling her all that she would lose if they got together and subsequently broke up. 

But she couldn't fight him. 

He was Mark. He was the first person she called when anything happened. 

He was more than her friend.

Yet she had to fight him. 

Callie had thought with everything except her mind in her last two relationships and all she had to show for it was a torn up marriage certificate and the red t-shirt Erica left at her apartment. 

She couldn't do it again. 

And apparently she wouldn't have to. 

Mark pulled away from her and looked straight into her eyes. She was about to forget all her shit and say she loved him back.

**But she didn't.**

**So he ran.**

**All the way to New York.**

That was more than two years ago. Mark had not seen, nor spoken to Callie since and it had nearly killed him. He spent the first six months alternating between throwing himself into his work at his friend Dana's private practice and getting shitfaced drunk. There were women of course; he wouldn't be Mark Sloan if there weren't any women. But they never matched up to her. They were one-night stands, much like Callie had been years ago, but he had nothing to say to them other than "I'll call you a cab" after the deed was done. And now he was back in Seattle for Meredith and Derek's wedding. Chief Webber had been e-mailing him for months, flat out begging Mark to come back to SGH. He had only replied to the first one and ignored the rest. Derek was the only person he kept in touch with from back home. Home. That's what Seattle was. He could bitch about the weather all he wanted, but it was home to him. It was where she was.

A/N: So what do you think? I'm gonna write more, whether I get reviews or not. It gets waaay more interesting in the next chapter. PLEASE review. I'm begging you.


	2. Call It Off

A/N: I'm perfectly aware that I deleted and uploaded the same chapter twice that was totally my bad. Here's the REAL new chapter, at the MerDer wedding. It actually is their wedding they never gave it up. Oh, and Izzie doesn't have cancer. But there's still Lexzie, Huntina and….. Maybe a new person for George. I don't if I'm gonna go the Shonda route and kill him yet.

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah you know the drill… I don't own them, except my OC for George…. And Analilia, who you will meet in this chapter! Yay!

Mark had chosen the last possible moment to make his presence in Seattle known. He never went to SGH, never visited Meredith and Derek… though he did call them. But hell, he didn't even go to the bachelor party. He chose the wedding. He arrived early and waited until it started, staying in a mostly unused section of the church.

Mark didn't want to risk seeing… Her.

In the two-and-a-half years he had been gone, he never said her name. He allowed himself to hear it and see it, maybe written down or something, but never say it. He didn't trust himself not to break down at the sound of it coming from his own lips.

Mark looked at his surroundings. It was a 19th century stone church, lots of flowers bushes, girlier than he would have ever imagined Meredith Grey's wedding to ever be. He began walking towards the double doors of the actual chapel. This was it. After two years Mark Sloan, man-whore extraordinaire and renowned plastic surgeon, would finally see his little Seattle Grace "friends". And he was nearly pissing himself.

Mark bit the bullet and opened the doors. Almost everyone's head swiveled around to watch him enter and he heard a collective gasp coming from a group of nurses. Derek's family was in the second row and he made his way to them, only nodding in acknowledgement. They seemed to understand and he wondered if Derek had told them what why he left SG.

The wedding was beginning. He looked around and noticed She wasn't there. Everyone from the hospital was in attendance, except her.

Derek's groomsmen consisted of his brothers-in-law and an old college friend of theirs. Noticing him, Derek and Mark exchanged smirks.

Mark soon realized why she wasn't in attendance. She was a bridesmaid. So much had changed in two years. She walked straight ahead, not looking at anyone, but the most beautiful smile on her face. Never faltering, she made her way to the first row of pews, still not looking at him.

Yang and Izzie followed suit, Cristina walking to alter and Izzie sitting next to Her. Mark figured now would be a the time for the bride to enter, but instead, a toddler, no more than two or three years old walked down the aisle. She really was a gorgeous girl, full of confidence even at her young age. She seemed to know it was her moment. Mark studied everyone else's face. No one was as confused to this girl identity as he was. Most guests were laughing at her precociousness. A Rolling Stones song started up and everyone stood up and turned to the back to watch Meredith walk in. But Mark couldn't take his eyes off the little girl. Black hair, deep blue eyes. Mark watched as a familiar pair of hands and arms scooped her up. Hands and arms belonging to Her.

Mark couldn't focus for the duration of the ceremony. No one else seemed finally it strange how comfortable the toddler seemed in her arms. Even Stevens was playing with the kid. And She was letting her! What the hell had happened these past couple of years?

It wasn't until Derek's sister Nancy nudged him to say the wedding was over, that he finally stopped staring at them. She probably thought he was stalking the two of them. Great.

As he walked out of the chapel, he noticed that Karev, Stevens and O'Malley were playing with the toddler. _She_ was all alone tinkering with her Blackberry. She really looked beautiful. She had a glow to her. He noticed no rings on her fingers and no tall, dark and handsome ass standing near her, so he guessed she was still single. Alex called out something to her about the three of them taking the child to the reception and she nodded in response. She would be alone. This was Mark's chance.

And for the first time in two years he called Callie's name.

But she, pretending she never heard him, climbed in her car.

He moved on instinct and threw himself in the path of her SUV.

A/N: I didn't like this part, it was more of a filler. It was a really short chapter, I know. And if you guys were annoyed at how Mark wouldn't say Callie's name, believe me, so was I. It was hard writing it like that.


	3. I Get It

A/N: I suck at this. I don't really like this chapter, but there are TWO new ones to make up for not updating. It's just been crazy here, finishing up with school. I can only write when inspiration hits, and it usually only hits late at night, when my parents would murder me for sitting at the computer so late. Or so early depending on how you look at it. I'm just so psyched to be getting my braids this weekend! I've been waiting FOREVER. Anyway, are you guys not annoyed by the little Mallie interactions? That work-wife/husband thing and Sloan-The-Girl was great, but COME ON!!

Anyway,

(Try to…) Enjoy!

It was so easy that night,

Should've been strong,

Yeah I lied,

Nobody gets me like,

You,

Couldn't take hold of you then,

How could I know what you meant?

There was nothing,

To compare,

To,

She stared at him through cold glass of her windscreen, breathing heavily.

What the fuck was he doing? Did he really think he could just randomly show up after two God damned years and try to make her kill him with her car?

He stared at her through cold glass of her windscreen, breathing heavily.

What did he just do? What did he expect was going to happen? She would stop the car and fall into his arms, saying the words he'd been waiting two years to hear?

After what felt like an eternity of glaring, he climbed off the windshield. He waited for her to get out of the car.

He waited for a slur of curses and, probably a punch or two to his arms.

But when he turned around….

She was gone.

And once again, he was all alone.

They pulled into the parking lot of the reception hall at about the same time.

They got out of their respective cars, again at the same time.

Their eyes met amongst the rest of the cars and exhaust fumes.

At the same time.

He couldn't take this anymore. This- not knowing, the blank stares.

Without seeming too cheesy romantic movie-like, he walked to where she was standing.

He knew the expression she was wearing well. The one that said: 'You just pissed the fuck out of me, but I don't wanna give you the satisfaction of knowing it'.

What could he do besides grab hold of her and kiss her?

It started off slow at first. This wasn't what he was to used with her. Despite their… track record, they had never kissed much. What they used to do never required that. But this was different. Their eyes were closed, her fingernails raked against his scalp. His own hands were fisted in the hair he'd missed so much. She still smelled the same. Like jasmine, black orchid and vanilla. But there was something else. Baby powder. She opened her eyes and broke the kiss.

And slapped him.

"Urm…. OWE!"

"What the FUCK are you doing SLOAN? You don't just walk up to people and kiss them! Never mind trying to throw yourself on my car! Are you an idiot? Don't even answer that!"

He ignored the comment about the car. "You weren't complaining 4 seconds ago." He smirked and she glared. "That's because you basically yanked me into your arms and rammed your tongue down my throat! You cut off oxygen to my brain!"

"Look, we need to talk. I just… I saw you and I panicked. I… Callie just calm down."

"NO! I AM CALM! You… God, you never even said sorry." She blew past him towards the reception hall, purposely knocking his shoulder.

He grabbed at her hand and she shot him The Look, daring him to touch her again. He dropped her hand. "Say sorry for what?"

"Are you seriously this dense?! You LEFT Mark! Without a word! I just went to work one day to find the ONE surgery I had that day cancelled, because it was with YOU and YOU LEFT! When I needed you the most!" She heard her own words and paused for a moment. But continued. "You know what? Fuck that! I NEVER needed you! Fuck that and fuck you! Get out of my way!"

He did as he was told, shocked by her words.

She stalked towards the hall without so much as a second glance, but stopped when he decided to add his own two cents. "You want to hear it? Fine, then. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving, sorry about the car, but I am NOT sorry about kissing you. I got scared and that was stupid, but I never really came here for the wedding. I came to see you and you know that. I don't owe an explanation because you KNOW why I left. I didn't want to be around you if you weren't going to give as much as you got. So you can say things that begin with fuck and tell me you don't need me, but I need you. To talk, I mean." He exhaled.

She turned around after his little speech and crossed her arms. "Oh, what were you expecting Mark? That I would 'come to my senses after all these years'" She used air quotes, "and shower with love, kisses and we'd live happily ever after? It doesn't work that way Mark!"

She turned around again and finally made it to the reception just in time to see Derek and Meredith's first dance.

"Who the HELL serves EGGS at a wedding?" Cristina asked, disgusted.

"It's a morning wedding Yang. Suck it up and take it like the man you are."

"Oh fuck you Karev. But it's true. I'm a helluva lot more MAN than you'll ever be."

"Children, now, now. Be civil." Callie smiled.

"Callie, did you lose the kid somewhere between McSteamy tongue raping you and walking through the door?" Cristina asked with more than a hint of malice.

There was a collective gasp at the table and Callie sighed. "She's outside. With Izzie."

Cristina frowned, obviously annoyed that Callie had no comeback for the remark about the kiss. "When did that happen?"

"What?"

"When did you and Stevens become so buddy-buddy? Hate to break it to ya roomie, but she's not cool enough to hang with the Al-ster."

Callie raised an eyebrow. "Al-ster?"

Cristina smiled proudly. "Nickname. I came up with it. Analilia is such a long name. And Lily? Well that's just for girls."

"Well then it's ironic that she _is_ a girl."

Cristina shrugged. "And you and Stevens?"

"Yang, shut up I think it's nice." George piped up and shot a smile at Callie, which she returned.

"Bambi YOU shut up. It's your fault they weren't talking in the first place.

Another sigh was let out across the table and Owen moved to take away Cristina's champagne flute. "That's no more alcohol for you."

Somewhere between desert being served and putting Lily down for a nap in one of the offices, Addison arrived. Her flight had been delayed and she actually wanted to make it to her ex-husband's wedding, so Callie pulled a few strings with her dad's private jet.

There was no denying that Marks was watching Callie's every move. Even from across the room it was palpable. She busied herself running around, doing bridesmaid-ly things, but they would have to face each other eventually.

She was making small talk with one of Derek's aunts, who couldn't stop gushing about how adorable Lily was and that she was the spitting image of Callie, except for her blue eyes. That was what everyone always said.

The aunt was about to tell some kind of story about her own daughter, when she heard his voice behind her. "Aunt Joy! How've you been?" He was ignoring her, like he didn't know her.

"Markus! It's really been too long!" Joy got up out of her seat and enveloped him in a bear hug. "Oh look at you! My Jessi says you're a big time plastic surgeon now!"

"Yeah, Jess is right. I've been working down in New York, but I'm thinking of coming back down here." He glanced at her for a reaction. She smiled politely at Joy and turned to walk across the dance floor. He caught up to her and grabbed her hand. He pulled her close and whispered through her hair. "Dance with me."

"No!" she hissed and tried to pull away. He held her tight. "Don't make a scene, Torres. You're going to disappoint all these people if you walk away… They're all wondering who the devilishly gorgeous couple is. Let's show these losers how it's done."

Callie looked around. A bunch of drunken interns scurried off the floor upon seeing Mark and Callie. All eyes were focused on the two of them, including Meredith and Derek. Neither seemed pissed that they were stealing their thunder and Meredith grinned obnoxiously, showing her thumbs up.

Callie could hear a faint chanting of 'kiss, kiss' and she would bet her job it was coming from Cristina's table.

She looked up at Mark. He had his usual smirk and she knew he could hear Cristina's hisses too. "Should we give them what they want?"

"Don't you think we've had enough of that for one day?" Realizing how he would probably answer that question, she cut him off. "Not tonight." She added trying her best not to blush.

"Yeah. I can see you want to keep that private. Your place or mine?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Can we try to at least to be civil?"

She shook her head and he caught a whiff of her shampoo or perfume or whatever it was. "We are being civil. This is the most civilized conversation I've had with you."

"I mean… No innuendo or knowing looks. No…. Fighting. But don't ignore me either."

"I can't ignore you. But you know what I want out of this."

She couldn't deny she wanted it too. But not now. Not with… She had another _responsibility_. She put her hands on his chest, but didn't push him away. He still had a firm grasp on her waist. "You've been gone for two years. I know you said you don't want to be around me if I won't give as much as I get. But I can give y- We can both just try. Let's take this time to get to know each other again. Friends?"

With her smell still clouding his senses, he replied. "Friends."

And he kissed her again, amid many catcalls from the guests. Both would deny it later. But they barely noticed there was anyone else in the room.

A/N: Song lyrics: Sugababes- About You Now.

And oh yeah, that was what I call kissing smut. If it made no sense, sorry but I was gathering inspiration from other fics I'd read. Now cut to the good stuff!! →


	4. Tell Him

A/N: This is split between Mark's POV and Callie's POV.

They could be friends. They _were _friends. It wasn't completely the same as before, though. Not that it could be. There was still that could hanging over them. That could that started with 'L' ended with 'E' and had burned both of them before. They ignored it as best they could and tried not show how affected they were by simply hugging or touching one another. Neither mentioned the kiss at the wedding while they were dancing and luckily, their friends didn't either. A week after the nuptials, Chief Webber gave Mark his job back. No one besides Derek (and Callie) knew, but Mark was banking on that, since he had quit his job in New York before arriving back.

A lot had changed since Mark was last in Seattle. The close knit group shared between Meredith, Karev, O'Malley, Yang and Stevens had opened up and was free to all. Callie especially. Mark noticed he and Izzie were quite close, shockingly enough. But no one was more vocal about it than Cristina.

Mark had also taken a liking to the new attendings Hunt and Altman. There was Arizona Robbins too, but she was too happy for Mark's taste.

Another thing Mark had discovered was Analilia Iphigenia Torres. He tried his best not to make fun of her name, but he couldn't handle it and he eventually just teared up laughing, causing Callie to tell him that Iphigenia was a family name. It was a silent agreement that he couldn't ask much else about her. Not about her father or anything. The only confirmation that she was even related to Callie was the physical similarities, (and Lily clearly had Callie's attitude), her name and the fact that she called her 'Mommy'. He didn't ask, she didn't tell.

But after two months it was getting to be too much. What secret was so huge that he couldn't know? He had his… suspicions about who Al's (as Cristina called her) dad was, but he never said anything. But every time he looked into the toddlers eyes…. He saw something.

"Tell me about Lily." He announced to Derek during an operation.

Derek looked up from his side of the operating table. "Lily?" He appeared to be confused. "OH Lily! Callie's… Callie's Lily, yeah. What do you need to know?"

Mark shook his head and retuned to his procedure. "Urm… Everything? That's kinda why I asked, Genius."

Underneath his mask, Derek had on his confused face again. "Callie never told you anything?"

Mark sighed heavily. "Did we not just establish that I know nothing?"

Derek frowned. "It's not my place. Besides, I only know what Meredith told me."

"Well what Meredith knows is a hell of a lot more than I do. So talk."

Derek shook his head no. "Callie has her reasons for not telling you. I can't. I won't."

The past couple of months had been easy. It was nice having Mark back. It was nice being so close. They were obviously not as… close as they once were, but maybe that would change soon. She was a woman, she had needs. And Mark was being wonderful. Especially with Lily.

She spotted him walking down the corridor and stopped him. "Hey!" Noticing his suddenly stiff demeanor, she frowned. "What's eating you?"

He pulled her into the on-call room. He didn't notice at first, but it was the same on-call as the one two years ago. He smacked his lips together, a habit of his that showed he was pissed and nervous at the same time. "Lily's dad?"

She could play dumb for a while. "Lily's dad is eating you?"

Mark rolled his eyes, exasperated. He leaned in towards her, right in her face. "Who. Is He. Callie?"

He said it as more of a statement. She turned around and giggled nervously.

"I thought we had an… unspoken agreement that we wouldn't talk about that."

He chuckled humorlessly. "You noticed that too huh? Yeah, well I can only take so much of this!"

She whipped around, facing him. "So much of what Mark? What does it have to do with you?!"

"It has EVERYTHING to do with ME!"

"Why? She is MINE!"

"Yeah! I know she's YOURS! But we both know there's a chance she could be half MINE too!"

Callie drew back like he had hit her. She honestly looked shocked by what he had said. What did she think, that he wasn't smart enough to know that one plus one equals three?


	5. Smash Into You

A/N: Let's just say… It's not what you think. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, they joyful-ise my day. Oh and BTW Lily's more 18 months than two years. This is quite short is comparason (sp?) to my other chapters. But it explains everything. *beams with pride* For once I don't have a long ass note!

Anyone who walked between the tension in that on-call room wouldn't get caught in it. They would be suffocated. It was just THAT thick.

And confusing. Callie was confused "Half… Yours? Like… Shared? You—you think that Lily's… WHY? Why would you think that?!" And pissed too.

Mark clenched his fists so hard that his nails nearly broke the surface of his skin. He stepped towards Callie. "Her eyes. You've seen her eyes. And she's the right age and… You wouldn't tell me anything! Like you expected me to just accept that there's a little girl in your life who lives with you, calls you mom, sleeps in your bed when there's a storm because she's scared! She's my daughter and you God damned know it!"

He didn't see the slap coming. "You just don't like the truth do you, Cal? How could you not tell me? Not only did you have this past couple of months, you had two fucking years! Two YEARS of me trying to find a real reason to come back here! Lily was the reason!"

Callie stepped even further into Mark's personal space. "Do you hear yourself Mark? I'm not Addison! I wouldn't keep you away from your child! Which she IS NOT! How could you think that? "

"What the hell was I supposed to think?"

Callie sighed. "I don't know! I don't-… Just—just… I can't be here. We both just need to cool down. I'll… see you later, I guess."

She left the room and he never made a move to stop her.

A few hours after the… confrontation, Mark sat alone in his apartment with his new best friend. Good old Jack Daniels.

He was busy cursing himself for choosing to live in the apartment right across from Yang and Callie's, when Cristina barged in.

"Don't look at me like that, it's not like you ever knock at our place." She sauntered over to where he sat on his couch and yanked the whiskey out of his hands, taking a swig straight from the bottle.

"Great Yang, now I've gotta go burn that bottle."

Cristina ignored the comment and plowed ahead. "So what's going on with you and Torres?"

"Nothing." He mumbled, looking away.

"Nothing's going on my Aunt Friska. Oh what, did you finally make your move and she rejected you?" Cristina raised an eyebrow, "or was it the other way around?" she punched him in the arm, "Ass."

Mark held his arm and glared at her. "Owe! What is it with the women in your apartment and the violence?!"

"Callie was home a half hour ago. I know you've been here since your shift ended and that was ages at three. You NEVER spend time at home when Callie is. So I knew something was up. What happened, Steam-Boy?"

"No to-the thing."

He cocked his head to the side and she stamped her foot, much like Lily had done the day before when Callie told she wasn't allowed sugar because it was past her bedtime. "Oh come on Sloan! Callie's gonna tell me anyway, you might as well beat her to it." She added.

He sighed, resigned that Yang wasn't going to give up. She was like a pit bull with a poodle's chew toy. She suddenly jumped up from the couch and ran to the kitchen. "Wait!" She returned with fresh beer and a package of popcorn. "Alright..." she made herself comfortable, "Go!"

He chuckled and began the story, "I've been having my… Doubts and suspicions recently-"

"About your sexual prowess as a man and you wanted Callie to prove you that you were still Steam-filled?"

"Yang! Don you want the story or what?"

Cristina motioned for him to continue while simultaneously gulping her beer down. "Fine, fine, fine: doubts and suspicions?"

He told the full story and with each passing word, he watched her expression to change from semi amused, to confused to annoyed and finally, full on ready to kick his ass.

She then jumped from her seat, sloshing liquid all over her shit and cursing. "Are you a fucking idiot? Do you and Shepard share one fucking brain cell and today was his turn to use it? My God man! My interns were smarter than you!"

"Well then maybe you could explain this to me, because I sure as hell am confused!"

"Lily is NOT your child, she's not even meant to be-" Christina cut herself off and took a deep breath, "Lily is supposed to be Callie's niece."

Mark sank down into the couch, his head in his hands. "Oh my God. And I-"

Cristina started again. "Aria, Callie's sister. She died a little while after you left."

Mark connected the remaining dots. "And left Lil in Torres' care. That's why they look like one another. And… her eyes. Those are from her real dad. Not—Oh I just made a huge fool out myself."

Yang nodded. "Yeah, ya did." And with that she scooted off the couch, out the apartment and into her own. She returned a few minutes later with a beige photo album. She flipped through the pages until she found what she was searching for. A picture of Callie and a lightish haired woman with green eyes. "That," she said pointing at the other woman, "was Aria."

Mark took the album in his own hands. Aria was gorgeous, but in a different way to Callie. He knew from talks with Callie that she had Mexican-Greek family hence her name, but he was betting Aria had the Greek features. Hers were more delicate and small.

"Wow… You wouldn't be able to tell they were even family." And then his own words hit him.

Cristina watched as realization hit him, and continued with her twisted way of explaining things. "Aria couldn't have children. So she asked her sister to donate eggs to make it happen."

"And when she died… Lily went to her biological mom." Mark finished.

A/N: Is this plausible? I feel like I'm making it all Days of Our Lives-ish. Review and tell me!!


	6. Winnie helps you

This isn't an update; this is just me being somewhat helpful to the Mallie fans out there.

There a really big chance that I won't be able to add any new chapters to this fic till March. School's really kicking my ass and I haven't found a good routine to get all my shit together yet. So in the meantime (for those who haven't found it yet), go here:

community. livejournal .com/mark_n_callie

It has over 400 Malliope fics which may sound like few, but compared to the dry land we've got here it's a gold mine. There are always interesting discussions and you can start your own if you find something cool about either Mark and Callie or Eric and Sara. We're all really passionate about our cause (getting MnC to friggin breed already!) and basically most of us have flaming crushes on the actors. I've come to find that while most of us are straight, we seem to like Sara a little more than Eric….

Okay, A LOT more. But we love both of them and we will go down with this ship. (but we will_ never_ put our hands up/and surrender)

We're always looking for more Mallie lovers, and it seems that on some boards (like imdb, which I frequent) many people are shy to admit that they want Mark and Callie together. DON'T BE!! You are not alone. We are here with you. Though they're far away, Mallie will be here to stay.

We've all been there where we feel like we're weird, or like we're by ourselves in our quest for Mallie. You are not. So please drop by. It's a great place to be. Don't be intimidated by the friendship bonds some members seem to have (like I was) because you'll soon realize those bonds were created by a mutual love for Malliope. Honestly, the way they talk to one another it seems like they're family or like they've known each other for years. Do you see the power Mallie holds??? Bringing these awesome people together like they do?? And everyone is really friendly, so if you've got a story to post or an idea for a fic, speak up! We've got prompts, wishlists and the Holiday Armadillo Fanfic Exchange every Christmas. Well, actually, last Christmas was the first time we had that, but whatever! It's there to stay.

We also have 3 hilarious and wonderful moderators, devylish (aka divine one), elise50 and irisheyes_77.

Each and every one of our writers is amazingly talented and I'm really proud to be a part of this community. So drop a line, you won't regret it.

Things to know about LiveJournal:

It's totally free to sign up, however you CAN get a paid account which allows you more privileges than a regular member. I've got a free account which can be hard at times because it means you can't edit any comments and I have to choose my icon's (user pics) wisely. But it's still great.

If writing a fic or posting spoilers, you should put it behind a cut. A cut is basically a link and all you have to do is highlight what you've written and click the 'cut' button when uploading.

There are other sites you can go to for other ships.

community. livejournal. com/ga_fanfic (for all ships and writers to post anything)

community. livejournal. com/callie_arizona (for CalZone fans)

community. livejournal. com/alex_izzie (Lexzie's unite)

community. livejournal. com/slexie_sucks (okay, that's me being mean….)

I don't know of any others but I'm sure there's more for all the other ships.

Enjoy!!!!!!

Love, Winnie


End file.
